


tolerate it

by aliciajazmin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 A Day in the Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciajazmin/pseuds/aliciajazmin
Summary: Owen spends time with Tosh at her place.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	tolerate it

The telly was playing an old sci-fi movie. Owen was sitting on the sofa, trying to figure out what it was. 

Tosh was at her kitchen counter, unpacking the Chinese take-out she had bought for herself after Owen insisted that she didn’t need to starve herself for his sake. He could tell with the eagerness with which she opened up the boxes, that she probably would have ended up ordering it anyway.

Looking at him, she smiled. “Know what film this is?”

“Nope. What?” he said.

“Remember that one I mentioned? The alien bursting out of John Hurt?”

Okay, that sounded familiar. “Can’t say I do," he said.

She frowned and her shoulders fell a bit.

Oh. “When did you mention this?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she said.

“What’s it called then?”

“Wait for it…” She grinned. “Alien.”

Sitting down next to him, she ate her dinner. Every now and then he caught a flash of guilt sent his way. That really fucking sucked.

“Jesus, Tosh. It’s not like I can smell the food," he said.

“Sorry.” She laughed awkwardly.

He knew that she cared a lot and that this was hard for her, too. He sighed. “Sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine.”

He had a lot to apologize for though, didn’t he?

He thought about the date she had wanted. _A drink._ Well, that was out of the question now, wasn’t it? Maybe this would count as a date. Did she think it was a date? She had invited him over.

“Where are you?” Tosh asked him. He had zoned out and she had finished her food.

The corners of her lips tilted upwards a bit as she looked at him curiously.

“Still here,” he said.

“Good. There’s another movie on soon. One more?”

“All right, let’s do it.”

As they watched this other film that Owen forgot the name of as soon as the title card disappeared, he looked at Tosh’s hand and grabbed it. Unable to feel it, he saw her gently lace her fingers with his. She didn’t look at him, but she was smiling softly as she continued to watch the movie.

At some point she fell asleep, her head lying on his shoulder. He watched her shoulder slowly rise and fall with her breathing. She seemed comfortable with her head resting in the crook of his neck, but he was a doctor and knew this position wasn't a good idea.

“Tosh?” he said, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

He heard her mumble softly. He couldn’t make out what she was saying. “Tosh, come on, darling. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

He finally managed to get her conscious enough to walk herself to her bedroom.

She dropped onto the bed and Owen practically tucked her in. Because he was a doctor and didn’t want her to get cold. No other reason.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open but her gaze was locked on him. Her expression was similar to the way he often caught her looking at him before she blushed and turned away. He didn’t know what to do with that. What to do with any of it.

Something pulled him back towards the bed as he turned to leave. He looked down and Tosh’s hand was on his wrist.

“Sorry. Owen I-” She bit her lip, considering something. “Where are you going?”

He paused. "Back to my flat, I suppose."

"Do you want to stay?"

He didn't have anything else to do. And after the tiring day she had, maybe she needed this. He ended up on the bed, lying on top of the blanket. About a foot between him and her.

“Night, Owen," she said softly.

He sighed. “Good night."

Eventually her breathing slowed again, and the sound was deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, this is my first towen fic. I hope you liked it! You can find me @toshsato on tumblr!


End file.
